


Alone on Songkran

by HDfan13



Category: What the Duck รักแลนดิ้ง | What the Duck The Series (TV)
Genre: AsianDrama, BL, M/M, PreeBo, ThaiDrama, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDfan13/pseuds/HDfan13
Summary: This is a story that set's in right at the end of the "blued" advertisement that featured Rambo and Pree. (You'll find the ad on YouTube with eng subs if you type "Rambo blued".)Because instead of just looking at each other longingly I wanted them to resolve their issues! (Even though I understand why that's not gonna happen in an ad. ^^)So, you could say it's a fix-it fanfiction. It's supposed to stay a one-shot.Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't own any of the characters nor the stories I'm referring to. I'm not making any money with this story. I just want to share my thoughts with fellow fans while we're all waiting for season two. ^^





	Alone on Songkran

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing just to avoid misunderstandings: Even though it looks a bit different, I'm assuming that the ring Pree is wearing in the "blued" ad is the one he gave to Rambo for their engagement.

When he saw that I‘m still wearing the ring he looked at me longingly, but he didn’t ask about it. I’m feeling the longing as well. Of course I am… But how could I possibly take him back after what he did? I gave him every chance, didn’t I?

When I don’t speak again, he slowly says, “Well… I’m sure you have… plans.”  
He’s giving me an excuse to avoid talking to him any more.

“Yeah… Sure,” I say.

“It was good to see you.” But he’s not looking at me anymore and he certainly doesn’t look happy. Rather tortured. But I can’t let that affect me. I can’t go back to him because he’s already shown me that he won’t change. He’ll keep lying to me and putting himself first.  
Damn! Why do I still love a person like this that has been horrible to me? Why doesn’t the love go away??

I nod to affirm his comment and stare at him another second before I finally find the strength to turn around and walk away.

I didn’t think it would be this hard…

“Pree!”

 _Oh no!_ I should just keep walking. Every second I talk with him increases the chance that I’ll throw all my careful considerations to the wind and tell him how I really feel. (He probably knows anyway, seeing the ring…)

But I stop and turn anyways. I’m such a pushover around him. TT . TT

He looks flustered now – really cute…

“So…” he gulps, “You’re still wearing it…”

I’m keeping my face as hard as possible and he adds a soft, “…why?”

I still have my stone-face mask on, while I’m gathering the strength to destroy all his hope, so that we can both move on.  
…  
Okay, _fine_. So that _he_ can move on. I don’t really believe it will happen for me anymore…

I have to do it now. “It’s useful to turn a person down. When someone I’m not interested in approaches me, I show them the ring and pretend that I already have someone I love.”

I’m careful to use the word ‘pretend’, so Bo doesn’t misunderstand.

I don’t want to look at him and see his face fall as he realises what I said, but my eyes betray me.

“Oh…” he says. He’s trying to chuckle, but I think he’ll burst into tears in a moment. “That’s… so clever.”

I feel like crying as well. Why am I doing this again? I can’t think of any reason in the world that should justify hurting my Rambo like this. But I still stay still because I know I had an important reason and I’ll probably remember it later.

“Okay, I really… have to go now. Bye,” he suddenly rushes the words out without looking at me again and has already turned on his heel.

He’s trying to hide that he’s already started crying.

At the first opportunity he turns into a small alleyway that certainly doesn’t lead anywhere.

I still stand frozen.

Even though he’s behind the corner I know exactly what’s happening. I see him breaking down and crying in my head.

I know I broke his heart, again.

I know I had a reason…

I’m trying very, very hard not to go after him.

…

 _Aaargh!! Fuck reason!!_ I can’t take this!

My feet started running even before I could finish the thought.

_Rambo!_

I turn the corner and see him on the floor just like I imagined. His head is on his knees and he hasn’t even noticed me.

“I’m sorry!” I cry out, as I fall to the ground as well and hug him. His head shoots up in surprise, but I keep holding onto him like a drowning man. “Bo, I’m so sorry! Yes, I’m wearing the ring because of you! Yes, it’s because I still love you!! I love you!”

I can hear his breath hitching and then, “Uh.. w- what?”

Okay, he must be a little confused about the way I’m acting. I let him go far enough to look at him.

His eyes are puffy, and his face is wet from all the tears. I hate the person who did this to him. Why am I such an idiot!?

“Bo…” I wipe away some of the tears. “I’m really sorry. I thought I had to lie and tell you that I’d moved on because we couldn’t get back together, and I had to destroy any hope you might have, but… that was stupid because… as it turns out, I’m not strong enough to let you go…”

He still looks super-confused. “But… I…” he stammers, “I behaved so horribly… you couldn’t possibly…” His tears are rolling again.

“Well…” How can I explain this when I can’t understand it myself? “You are right. I don’t get it myself… But… I miss you more than I can say! … I guess, I’m a really fucked up person.” Why do I smile while I say that? Well, I suppose I’m okay with being fucked up if it keeps me at Rambo’s side…

But he still looks confused. Then he shakes his head and says “No I… I don’t believe you. It can’t be… I’m… hallucinating or…”

I think this is the moment that words won’t get me any further. So, I take his face in my hands, lean forward and kiss him deeply, trying to put all my feelings into the kiss.

I feel him shifting around in the beginning but then he finally gives in and cautiously starts kissing me back.

After breaking the kiss, he seems to have calmed down a bit, though he still looks a little unbelieving.

“Oh Bo, I missed you so much!!” I say, pulling him into another hug. I know I’ll never let him go again. What a foolish idea to try in the first place…

Bo sobs once more (he really is such a cry baby… ^^) but then pulls himself together and quietly answers, “I missed you more!”

**Author's Note:**

> Since people who are reading this are fellow PreeBo-fans: I cannot for the life of me find any PreeBo fanfictions, except one (on here!) - which is great but too short and on hiatus. TT . TT  
> So if you know any, PLEASE let me know!! - I will be forever grateful! :)


End file.
